


Home

by StarSpangledWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Thoughts, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Post-Mission, Protective Bucky, Reader-Insert, fluffy bucky, sorry I don't know how to tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledWriter/pseuds/StarSpangledWriter
Summary: Bucky is away on a mission and you find yourself unable to sleep without him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found the courage to post my first fanfiction! It’s a small piece of my heart and the love I have for our beautiful boy Bucky. Please let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes; English is not my first language!

You fell face down to the pillow, the burden of a busy day heavy on your shoulders. The bed was cold, the mattress hard and unwelcoming, the room foreign. Even though you were extremely tired, you were spinning around, unable to sleep. You knew it wasn’t the bed, nor the cold that kept you restless.

It was the fact that Bucky wasn’t there.

His familiar scent that offers you comfort every night has faded away. _It’s only been 3 days_ you repeated in your head, trying to force yourself back to logic. You’ve survived much longer missions. But this was radio silence; those killed you everytime. Even when you knew it was gonna be an easy one, not being able to talk to him, to see were he was at any point of time, it was eating you alive. He was strong, nearly invincible, but he wasn’t immortal. You’ve already lost him once, after the snap. You couldn’t do it again.

With scary thoughts bombarding your brain, you shivered without Bucky’s intense heat you were so used to. You sighed and got up, heading to the closet. You put on the top part of his favourite pajamas, the ones you got him for his birthday. It was warm and soft, just like him. Thank god you didn’t wash them! His distinctive scent filled your nostrils and the knot in your stomach loosened a bit. You layed back to bed, hugged his giant pillow and closed your eyes, exhaustion finally taking over.

At your half-asleep state, you couldn’t tell how much time had passed, when you felt the mattress sink on your left. Before you could turn, Bucky hugged you from behind, the familiar touch of metal run through your torso and pressed you impossibly close to him. The warmth radiating from his body sink into yours and you let out a breath you were holding since the moment he stepped on the quinjet.

Bucky buried his face in the crook of your neck and hummed in contentment, taking in your sweet scent. You brought his flesh hand to your lips and kissed his knuckles while he was peppering kisses on the back of your neck.

There was no need to talk. You have developed your own code over the years. Coming straight home to you meant that everything went well; mission successful, minimum casualties on both sides, both Bucky and Steve were fine.

You turned to look at his beautiful face. No sign of fight, accept for a little scratch on his left cheek. You run your thumb over it delicately and he smiled sheepishly.

You let your palm rest on his tired face and reached for his lips leaving a feather light kiss. You felt his smile grow against your lips. He loved the way your touch always managed to ground him, take his mind away from the dark place it so eagerly tried to lock itself in. It amazed him everytime. The softness of his face melted your heart.

“I’m home darlin’.” his voice heavy with fatigue “You can go to sleep now.” You nodded and left one last kiss on his bearded jaw. He chuckled and hugged you even tighter, his body enveloping yours completely. 

You let all your senses cherish his presence, as you felt your muscles finally relaxing, along with his, until your bodies became one; heartbeat and breathing synchronized. You fell asleep almost immediately, feeling safe in his arms. Because he was your home and you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to see your comments. Please leave Kudos if you liked.


End file.
